Who i'm ?
by YuiIcePrincess
Summary: Sasuke mengajak Naruto dkk menginap di villa Sasuke, tetapi menurut cerita villa Sasuke itu menyeramkan. Bagaimana cerita Sasuke dkk….
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou minna-san, Yui disini dengan fict pertama yui ^^

Yui nulis fict ini masih numpang di comp temen, maklum ngirit hha

**Hanamoto Rena chan : **Makasihhh… udah bole numpang di comp nya ^^

Dah yaa..

Happy Reading~

**Tittle : **Who I'm ?.

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimito~

**Warning : **OOC, GaJe, aneh, typo dan warning lainnya

**Summary : **Sasuke mengajak Naruto dkk menginap di villa Sasuke, tetapi menurut cerita villa Sasuke itu menyeramkan. Bagaimana cerita Sasuke dkk….

Disuatu rumah terdapat sekelompok anak sedang berbincang bincang. Sepertinya mereka ingin pergi ke suatu tempat…

"Sudah siap semua ?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto dan kawan kawan

"Sudah.." Jawab Naruto dan kawan kawan serempak

"Kalo gitu kita berangkat !" Ucap Sasuke riang

_Sesampai di villa…_

"Hiii ! Sasuke villa nya serem banget" Ucap Sakura Ketakutan

"Iya, serem banget villa nya. Villa ini sudah lama tidak di tempatin ya ?" Tanya Hinata menambahkan

"Mm..iya memang villa ini sudah lama tidak di tempatin tapi kata nya, ini baru katanya lho, Villa ini ada penghuni nya" Jawab Sasuke

"Gyaaa…Penghuninya hantu donk aduh atut deh !" Ucap Naruto lebai

"Huh…kau itu Naruto penakut banget sih !" Ucap Shikamaru sedikit menyindir

"Kalian berdua kerjaannya berantam melulu sih, karna sudah jauh jauh datang kesini mau diapakan lagi ? mau tak mau kita harus menginap lha disini dulu untuk beberapa hari" Ucap Temari bersikap Adil

"Betul kata Temari" Ucap Tenten membela

"Ya sudah sekarang kalian damai dulu baru kita makan bersama" Ucap Neji

"Iya… Iya.." Ucap Naruto dan Shikamaru serempak

"Shikamaru aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku yang lebai tadi" Ucap Naruto

"Iya, Aku juga minta maaf atas sifatku yang menyindir tadi" Ucap Shikamaru

"Nahh… gitu donk kan enak kalo udah baikkan lagi, kalo gitu yuk kita makan" Ucap Sakura

_Selesai makan…_

"Haduuhh…kenyang nya diriku habis makan" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perut nya yang buncit karna kenyang

"Saamaaa.." Ucap Shikamaru

_1 jam kemudian_

"Hoooooooooooaaaaaaammmmmmm…" Ucap Sasuke mulai ngantuk

"Wahh..Wahh…Sasuke kamu sudah ngantuk ya ?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang lagi menguap

"Iyaa.." Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Heiii tidur yuk sudah mau jam 8.30 nihh !" Ucap Sasuke Kepada Neji dan kawan kawan yang sedang enak enak kan menonton film

"Ya sudah kalo kamu sudah ngantuk kita tidaur deh…" Ucap Neji

"Heii..Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Neji ayukk tidur ! "Ucap Sasuke

"Haa? Iya deh…" Jawab Sakura dan kawan kawan

_00.30.. _

Saat semua sedang tidur tiba tiba Naruto terbangun karna ia kebelet buang air kecil..

"Mmm…duhh kebelet banget nihh" Ucap Naruto dalam hati

"Neejiii..!" Ucap Naruto di kuping neji yang sedang tertidur nyenyak

Neji pun belum bangun juga…

"Huh, kau ini neji benar benar tertidur nyenyak" Ucap Naruto

"Haduhhh bagaimana ini ketoilet malem malem udah mau hamper jam 1 malah aduuhh takut" Ucap Naruto dalam hati

_Karna sudah tidak tahan Naruto cepat cepat lari ke toilet_

"Haduuhh..Legaaa !" Ucap Naruto Dalam hati

"Hiikkss…Hiikkss…." Terdengar tangisan anak perempuan yang tak jelas datang dari mana

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto kepada anak perempuan yang tak jelas dari mana

"Keluar lha .." Ucap Naruto

"Akuu disini tepat berada di belakang mu.." Ucap anak perempuan itu yang sekarang berada di belakang Naruto

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan keringat sebanyak banyaknya….

"Haadduuuhh dia sudah ada dibelakang ku" Ucap Naruto dalam hati

"Ahhh…Kabur ahh…atut gw dalam hitungan ketiga" Ucap Naruto dalam hati

1..2..3...

Naruto lari secepat mungkin …

"Hooshh..Hoosshh..Neji..Hoossh..Hoosshh Neji bangun !" Teriak Naruto di kuping Neji sekeras mungkin

"Ad-da aap-pa ?" Tanya Neji masih mengantuk

"Ituu..Hoossh..Hantu yang di bilang Sasuke" Jawab Naruto

"Haaa?Manaa Maanaaa Maanaa ?" Tanya lagi Neji

"Ayoo bangun, cepat kita kekamar hinata dan tenten.." Jawab Naruto

_Setelah menjemput keduanya…_

"Heii…!, Sasuke dan Sakura kemana ?." Tanya Hinata

"Ohh.. iya aku lupa mereka berdua" Jawab Naruto

"Yuk, kita kekamar sasuke dulu..!" Ucap Naruto

"Yukk.. !" Ucap Hinata

_Sesampai dikamar Sasuke_….

TBC

Hehe gomen kalo aneehhh…

Sampaaai juuumpaaaa…


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou ketemu lagi sama Yui ^^ disini, kita lanjutin cerita yang kemarin okok?

**Tittle : **Who I'm ?

**Disclaimer :**Masashi Kishimito~

**Warning :**OOC, GaJe, aneh, typo dan warning lainnya

**Summary :** Naruto sedang mencari Sasuke & Sakura dikamarnya tetapi Sasuke dan Sakura ternyata tak ada dikamarnya dan ternyata..

_Sesampai dikamar Sasuke .._

"Lhoo..kok Sasuke tak ada dikamarnya sih ?" Tanya Hinata

"Mungkin dia ada di kamar Sakura kali" Jawab Naruto

"Ngapain dia dikamar Sakura ?" Tanya Shikamaru curiga

"Mungkin saat dia bangun kita sudah tidak ada" Jawab Tenten

"Tapi bias saja dia ke kamar mandi" Neji mengusulkan

"Hmm..bisa saja sih" Ucap Temari

"Bagaimana kalo kita membagi menjadi 2 kelompok ?" Ucap Hinata mengusulkan

"Hmm..Ide bagus juga" Ucap Neji

"Aku, Neji, dan Naruto bagaimana ?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Ohh..jadi cowok sama cowok sementara cewek sama cewek gitu ?" Tanya Tenten

"Yap !" Jawab Shikamaru

"Ok.. jangan bilang walau kami perempuan kami tuh nggak penakut ! nggak kaya Naruto !" Ucap Temari

"Sirik kamu Temari kalo aku penakut !" Bentak Naruto ke Temari

"Hee ! Serek ?" Bentak Temari ke Naruto

"Iyeee !" Teriak Naruto pake toa

"Sudah..Sudah..kok jadi berantem sih ?" Tanya Tenten

"Tuh Temari duluan" Jawab Naruto manja

"Yey..lagi pula aku benar kan ? kalau Naruto takut sama yang namanya hantu ?" Tanya Temari

"Iye..Iye..gw emang takut sama yang nama nye hantu !" Jawab Naruto pasrah

"Aaaaaaaa…udah udah sekarang kalian baikan dulu ! baru kita cari Sasuke dan Sakura" Ucap Tenten

"Iya..Iya.." Ucap Naruto & Temari pasrah

"Naruto aku minta maaf sudah mengejek mu tadi !" Ucap Temari

"Iya..Aku juga minta maaf ya Temari !" Ucap Naruto

"Nahh..gitu donk!" Ucap Shikamaru

"Oh..ya sekarang kita cari Sasuke dan Sakura yuk !" Tanya Neji

"Ayuk !" Jawab Naruto dkk

"Aku, Shikamaru, dan Naruto ke kamar Sakura dan kau Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata kekamar mandi !" Ucap Neji

"Tunggu !" Ucap Shikamaru

"Nanti kita bertemu disini lagi ya !" Ucap Shikamaru

_Neji, Shikamaru, dan Naruto segera pergi ke kamar Sakura sesampai di depan pintu kamar Sakura…_

Hiks..Hikss..Hikss..

_Terdengar suara tangisan anak perempuan yang sedang menangis_

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Neji

"Ti-ti-tidak suara itu suara anak perempuan yang sedang menangis !" Ucap NAruto ketakutan

"Iya ! Aku tahu bodoh ! kalau dia sedang menangis ! Tapi dari mana datang suara itu ? "Tanya Neji

"Aku pernah dengar suara itu ! begini ceritanya ! "Jawab Naruto seperti ingin berceramah

"Saat jam 00.30 aku ingin buang air kecil dan setelah aku selesai buang air kecil aku juga mendengar suara tangisan itu ! dan aku bilang *Siapa itu ?* dan dia tidak menjawab dan aku bilang lagi *Keluar lha..* lalu dia menjawab *Aku disini tepat berada dibelakangmu..* dan aku lari..~" Ucap Naruto

"Lalu kau melihat wujud nya tidak ?" Tanya Neji

"Tidak.." Jawab Naruto

"Suara itu sudah tidak ada lagi !" Ucap Shikamaru

"Kalo gitu coba Naruto kau buka pintu kamar Sakura !" Suruh Neji

"Ng? Sakura juga tidak ada dikamarnya" Ucap Naruto

"Hah ! yang benar kau Naruto !" Tanya Neji

"Benar !" Jawab Naruto

"Kalo gitu coba kita balik kekamar Sasuke ! Siapa tahu Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari sudah menemukan Sasuke" Ucap Shikamaru mengusulkan

_Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari sedang mencari dan memanggil manggil nama Sasuke dan tiba tiba.._

**TBC**

Maaf ya yui buat fict lanjutan nya pendek soal nya yui bingung mw buat cerita apa lagi hha..

Gomen kalo aneh ^^


End file.
